


Midnight in Paris

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Because Antares posted a beautifully inspirational pic of Jack and Daniel in ParisThis was written several years ago and there is a beautiful manip that served as inspiration.





	Midnight in Paris

“I’m sorry, Dr. Jackson.” He apologized once again as he handed Daniel his bag.

“Not your fault, David,” Daniel told the young airman who’d been his designated driver for the four days he’d been in England. He took the bag, thanked David and walked quickly to the terminal where his tickets were, allegedly, awaiting him. 

He’d been looking forward to a couple of days of relaxation in London: just having fun and hopefully, having more than a little one-on-one with a certain Air Force general. What he had gotten, early this morning, was a text saying that his plans had been changed for him and his relaxation had gone out some window courtesy of the Pentagon. 

An hour later, he was on board yet another plane and headed to, oddly enough, Paris.

The plane cut through wispy clouds into the twinkling lights of nighttime Paris where Daniel was met by a sign with his name and a driver who fumbled with broken English. Daniel had taken pity on him and switched to French. Beaming, his driver whisked him out of the airport, chattering about all the things that were not to be missed. Daniel just smiled and climbed into the car.

This might not be such a bad thing after all, he thought, as he watched Paris whiz by him. “Dr. Jackson?” He shook himself as he realized the car had stopped.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“This is where you are to go. Someone is to meet you here, yes?”

Daniel dragged his bag with him and found himself not at a hotel but an outdoor café. “I don’t understand.”

The driver shrugged. “There is a table here for you, you are just to give your name. Enjoy Paris.”

“Okay,” Daniel started to tip the driver before he realized he had no French currency. “I’m sorry…”

“No money,” he shook his head vehemently before sprinting back towards his taxi. “Go, go.”

“Well, I guess I go.” Curiosity definitely piqued, Daniel gave his name to a smiling older man who grasped his elbow and nearly dragged him to a table by the water. He stopped and a smile slowly bloomed when he saw the table was occupied.

“Jack.”

“Daniel,” Jack’s eyes were darkly wicked as he slid his hand across Daniel’s back before softly kissing him and holding his chair. 

Dropping his bag, Daniel sat. “So I have you to thank for this change in plans?”

Jack poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Daniel. “Museums, shopping, libraries. I believe that was the list you gave me for your London downtime?”

“It was.” Daniel sipped the crisp white wine.

“They got some pretty decent museums here and I’ve heard the shopping and the restaurants are better than average. And…”

“And?” Daniel shamelessly fluttered his eyelashes.

“We’re not on Air Force time here. Just you, me and a whole lot of Paris.”

They both leaned forward, meeting for a long kiss.

“Jack O’Neill, I like the way you think.”


End file.
